


now it's ours

by swcnsmagic



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swcnsmagic/pseuds/swcnsmagic
Summary: Post 6x18, Emma and Killian share a quiet moment back at their house.





	now it's ours

**Author's Note:**

> The soundtrack for the musical episode was released today, and I'm feeling very inspired (and thank you to Thalita and Emily (@emmaheartshook and @ouatvibe on Instagram) for this prompt!

It was a rare evening for Emma and Killian. For a few hours, they were simply able to breathe; able to soak in each other's love without needing to utter a single word. After the events of Killian's return, the proposal, (again) and waking David and Mary Margaret from their sleeping curse, the two were now settled comfortably on their couch.

The room was filled with the soft glow of a small fire, and the silence broken every now and then with a snap of the burning wood. Killian was lying down, with Emma on her side close to him. One hand rested on his chest; the other was running through his hair softly.

It was silly, really, her obsession with the inky strands. But the feel of them just relaxed her. They were soft, and something calmed her about being able to have such a domestic moment as this.

Killian's hand was also in her golden tresses, stroking them reverently, often twirling strands around his finger. It was a quiet moment if the pair ever knew one.

"Killian?" she whispered quietly.

"Yes, my love?"

The smile that spread across her face was an easy one; the words never failed to make her heart swell and threaten to burst. "I love you."

His hand clutched the back of her head a tad harder before he responded.

"I love you too, Emma. So much."

She lifted her head to kiss him softly, a gentle press of her lips against his. Killian, however, had other ideas, as he prompted her to sit upright and pulled her into his lap.

Their hands never moved from each other's hair, the idea of such domesticity filling them both with an all-consuming happiness. The kiss deepened, but the speed never changed.

Their actions mimicked those of the fire; long, gentle strokes, with occasional spikes of unrestrained passion. Losing themselves in the embrace, neither knew whether it was minutes or hours later when they finally broke for air. Their foreheads rested against each other, wanting to be as close as possible.

They'd been through so much, _too_ much, together. Too many times they'd had to say goodbye, each time certain they would never see each other again. There were times where it seemed unlikely that they could ever fight everything just to be together, times where it looked like they would lose one another.

But those terrible things had only made them stronger, more determined to fight for their love.

The quiet moments were ones to be cherished; such opportunities rarely presented themselves in the lives of the Savior and her fiancé.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. For everything. I tried to do everything for you, but I fall short every with attempt I make," comes Killians low voice in the silence.

Her heart clenches at the words. As much as it pained her to know that his mind still carried this thought, she knew exactly where he was coming from.

"Shh, Killian," Emma whispers, fingers entwining in his hair further. "I'm sorry, too. We aren't perfect, no one is. But we're as close as it gets, and that's only because we're together," she breathes. The tears that had started pricking her eyes were now rolling steadily down her cheeks. Looking to Killian with blurred vision, she could just about make out the same tear tracks on his face.

"I'll never understand what I did to deserve to have you as my fiancée, soon to be my wife," he choked.

"You stayed. You fought. You never gave up on me, even when everyone else would have."

"And you saw the best in me, darling."

"I only see good in you," she smiled.

Killian pulled her abruptly into his chest, hugging her fiercely, which she gladly returned.

"A happy beginning, my love. It's ours."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, please don't be afraid to ask for them!


End file.
